In the related art, technologies for correcting offsets of amplifiers are disclosed. Amplifier circuits including operational amplifiers and comparators are known. Such amplifier circuits can correct errors of the operational amplifiers equal to or less than a constant value. However, when differences (relative offsets) between offsets of the operational amplifiers and offsets of comparators are large, there is a possibility that the errors exceed ranges for which calibration is possible. Here, an “error of an operational amplifier” is an error caused due to a finite gain of the operational amplifier. The “offset” is caused due to an element variation or the like. When a relative offset between the operational amplifier and the comparator is large, desired amplification precision of the amplifier circuit may not be accomplished.